Jurassic Park ll
by midnight evil
Summary: Edward and Bella go to collage thinking their days of dinosaur are ever until Bella disappears with her roomate Rose leaving Edward worried. Where will he find her


**Welcome to another one of my stories, in this it is mix with my favorite movie Jurassic Park ll hope you enjoy.**

Epov

I'm finally here in collage for med school. I'm still trying to get over the horrible jurney I had. About six months ago me and my family went to a park that is in the middle of an island. That park was called Jurassic Park. At first when I got there it was the best moment of my life. I had the love of my life back, Bella Swan. Me and Bella out when we were in high school in the nineth grade. That ended two years later when my parents and my sister Alice wanted to move to Badland in the middle of no where to dig up dinosaurs bones. When I told Bella about me moving she cried in my arms for an hour, I was even crying. I did not want to leave her. The day I left me and Bella had our last time together and saying goodbyes. I have not tolded to my parents for two week because of it. I stayed up in my room for two months. Esme tried to talk me, but I did not listen. I did not enjoy myself over that one year. I could not reach Bella. There was no survice for my phone or mail her letters. That one day I saw her step out of that helicopter with her brother I wanted to jump her there. The at first the whole thing was great. Seeing live dinosaurs and having my Bella back, but was until the dinosaurs escaped. Me, Bella,Alice,and Jasper were running from them when me and Bella was attcked by the T-Rex. We got out of there alive, but I had to leave Bella again. When we dropped her off at her house I did not want to let her go, but I had to. We said that we will see eachother soon. God I really want to see her now. Here I am sitting at my table waiting for class to start. I started collage three week ago. I was reading a book when Tanya came up to me.

"Hey Eddie." She tried to sound sexy with her unitform on, but that was not working out for her every well. I turn and and just nod at her and turn back to my book. She giggled. She been trying to go out with me for the last two weeks, but I kept rejecting her. I waiting someone else that I loved with all my heart. "So would you like to come to my dorm after school so we can '_study_'." She ran her hand up my arm.

"No. Go away Tanya." I said shacking her hand off my arm.

"Come on Edward. You know you want me." I slam my book shut and turn to her. "For the last fucking time Tanya I don't want to go out with you. So leave me the hell alone and go screw someone else." She looked skocked at me and opened her to say something until the teacher came in.

"Ok everyone please take your seats." Tanya glared at me and walked away. I rolled my eyes and opened my book back up. "We have a new student here today. Her name is Isabella Swan and she just flew down here from Washiton State so please be nice." I heart started betting out of my chest when I heard her name. I shut my book and turn to the door and that when I saw again. She looked so hot with school unitform on. Her blouse was open where I can see alittle cleveage and her shirt to her thigh. A lot of my friends asked me why was waiting for that one person. Wel looks like their going to found why in a fine way. When she turned and saw me her blush that I loved so much formed on her cheeks. I raised my hand. 'Yes Mr. Cullen?"

'Yes. Mind if I do something to the new student really quick." The the teacher looked confuse but nod his head. I stood up and walked up to the front to my love. Some of the kids were saying stuff like. '_what is her doing.' 'she is hot.' 'come on Eddie punch her.' _ When I got infront of her Bella started to blush and look down. I lifted her head to look at me and pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked at first but then relax in my arms and started kissing me back.

"What the hell is this.!" We broke away to see tanya in the back glaring at Bella. "That is my boyfriend your kissing! Eddie I know you did not mean it so I forgive you, but I'm going to kick that bitches ass!" I felt Bellas eyes on me and was about to ask me something until I cut her off.

"Tanya I told I don't like you and I told you before that I'm waiting for someone else and she is here right now so shut the hell up!"

"So you two know eachother?" One of the boys name Mick asked.

"Yes. She was my girlfriend back when we were in high school together."

"So if you teo are not together way did you kiss her?'' Was he that stupid.

"Becuase Mick I did not want to leave her. I had to move away."

"Well that nice you two found eachother. Way don't you sit next to ." I smiled at Bella and grabed her hand and pulled her over to our desk. This is going to be a fun year.

6 months later

Bella and I are doing wonderful I sneek in her dorm at night and she'll sneek into mine. Over the past two weeks Bella was acting alittle weird. She was alittle jumpy alittle and I saw fear in her eyes. I told her that she can talk to me but she would alway tell me it was nothing. Bella told me that she was going out of town with roommate Rosie to take picture and some animals. I asked if she would want me to come but she said she will be fine. Tomarrow is the starting of spring break and she was leaving in two days. I got our first period class and notice that she was not there. I shook it off thinking that she slept in. When the period endedand she did not show up I got alittle worried. The whole without any sign of Bella I could not wait to go up to her and ask her what was wrong. When school ended and packed all my books and ran to Bella dorm. I started banging on it and shouting her name, but there was no answer. I used the key she gave and opened the door. I opened the door and saw everything was dark.

"Bella?" No answer. I went into her bedroom "Bella?" Still nothin. Where could she be. I was about to walk out of the room when I saw a note on her desk.

_Dear Eddie_

_You are prombly wondering where I am right now. Me and Rosie started our Spring Break early. We had to leave early because I had to go see my grandfather about something. I will see you in five or six days. Have a nice spring break. If i find out you were making out with Tanya while I'm gone I'll kill you both lol. See you soon_

_Love _

_Belly_

She went to go see her grandfather before she left, What was going on that she and her roommate had to see him. Looks like I'm going to have to pay him a visit. I went to my room and started packing.

Bpov

Edward would kill me when he find out that I went to other Island with dinosaurs again, but this time they are loss. My roommate Rosie knew I was at Jurassic Park with Edward and when I told her about what my grandpa did by sending the other dinosaurs in another Island she wanted to see for herself. So she called my grandpa and called if she can go and take pictures. He said it was fine. There was going to be scientist going there anyways so would be fine. She asked me if I wanted to go. I told her no at first, but when she told me that I was the only one who knew more dinosaurs and I can tell her which ones to stay away from. I could not let her get killed so I said yes. I where am I am now? I'm on a boat getting shipped to the island. God I hope the same thing does not happen again just like it did a year ago.

Epov

It was around seven in the morning and I'm here waiting for the subway. I yawned when I heard the subway coming. Once the subway stopped I borded and sat down in a seat and the train took off. While I was listening to my ipod I saw that there was people staring at me. One man came over me and sat down across from me.

"Your Edward right." I look at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"Edward Cullen. Dinosaur dude." He leaned into me and I slowly moved away from him. "I believed you." His smiling was crepping me out. Then he did a fake roar and used his fingures as crawls. He laughted and I turned away from to see more people lookingat me. No wonder Bella never liked the attachin. I hope is safe somewhere

**to be continued**


End file.
